


Drabbles Jessica Whitly & Gil Arroyo

by Mchiwhitly



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Malcolm necesita terapia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchiwhitly/pseuds/Mchiwhitly
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drabbles Jessica Whitly & Gil Arroyo

El día cuatro de su pequeña relación comenzaba y para ambos habian sido los mejores cuatro días que habían tenido en años, dar ese pequeño paso no había sido en ningún caso algo extraño.

Jessica visitó a Gil en la oficina el viernes por la noche antes de que él se fuera a casa y aprovecharon de probar esa botella de whisky que el policía le había ofrecido un par de meses atrás. 

El sábado no se vieron pues Jessica tenía cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se encontraron sin nada que hacer el mismo día por la noche, mantuvieron una larga conversación por teléfono, pusieron el mismo programa por la TV y lo comentaron como si estuvieran viéndolo juntos. 

El último día de la semana había sido extraño, pero no de una mala forma. Jessica invitó a Gil a desayunar a su casa y terminaron pasando el día juntos, resultaba encantador como ambos comenzaban a aprender cosas del otro, aún cuando se habían conocido durante años. 

Ninguno de los dos había pensado mantener su relación en secreto, pero tampoco habían tenido la oportunidad de comentarle a alguno de los dos hijos de Jessica el cambio que había ocurrido entre ellos.

El lunes Jessica había pensado en darle una sorpresa a Gil y había ido a su casa a la hora en la que saldría de trabajar, llevaba comida pensando en que podrían tener la cena juntos, una botella de vino y la compañía del otro era todo lo que necesitaban. 

Se sentaron abrazados en el sofá mientras Gil compartía su día, Jessica lo escuchaba interesada mientras narraba el nuevo caso y luego la mujer hizo lo mismo contandole sobre los planes que ella y Eve estaban llevando a cabo. 

Pero conversar no fue lo único que hicieron, de vez en cuando habían besos robados, sonrisas que se escapaban de los labios y que dejaban ver lo mucho que disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro. 

Y tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro que ninguno escuchó a Malcolm entrar y cerrar la puerta hasta que el joven perfilador ya estaba hablando. 

-Gil, hablé con mi terapeuta y cree que estoy listo para volver a trabajar después del secues... - Y así como hablaba las palabras murieron cuando vió a su madre abrazada de su figura paterna en el sofá -Y creo que volveré a verla en este minuto si ambos me permiten. - Terminó de hablar antes de abandonar la habitación.


End file.
